The Day of the Suffocating Gloom
by Valancy Stirling
Summary: A suffocating gloom settles over the city of Los Angeles, and doesn't forget to make its presence be felt in the 904. Lots of soft Perry x Della fluff. Enjoy!


The gray pavement was slowly being dotted by dark, wet dots. No sun was in sight in the overcast sky. The wind mussed up her hair as she tightened her coat against the cold; it was just one of those mornings. Not only not only did her alarm clock stop in the middle of the night causing her to oversleep, she managed to leave on time only by skipping breakfast. She was hurrying to the office when the rain sprang on her unexpectedly. Not only did she not have her umbrella on hand, but the curls she had set in last night were plain ruined. And she felt a slight cold coming on, probably from sleeping with wet hair last night. Her outfit, usually so smart and chic, was totally mismatched, especially with that ugly blouse someone had gifted her; she didn't remember who but oh, why was that the first thing she grabbed! Oh, it would be one of those days alright. Chronic gloom had settled over Los Angeles and didn't seem like leaving anytime soon.

"Why good morning, Della!"

"Good morning."

"And how are you, this fine Monday morning?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Good now that you're here." He smiled one of those dear smiles of his, but even that didn't cheer Della up.

Seeing that he was working, reading some legal documents, she settled down behind her desk to finish some typing she still had left from last night. It was an unusually quiet day at the office. The two clients they had appointments with both canceled due to the rain, which was picking up in strength. Both attorney and secretary sat in their respective abodes working diligently and independently, which was a rarity. Both got a bite when lunchtime got around but barely crossed paths besides a few handing of papers and quick consultations. Even Paul hadn't visited the office once today. So, the gloom had seeped into the sturdy walls of 904 as well, huh?

It was nearing 5 o'clock, and Della was running out of things to do. Well, one doesn't ever run out of things to do if one works for _the_ Perry Mason, but the most important things were out of the way. It was just such a slow day, in contrast to their usual busy ones; she could barely focus after a certain point in the afternoon; she felt so exhausted despite the lucky 8 hours of sleep she had last night. Everything was off today.

"Why, whatever is the matter Della?"

"Huh? Oh Perry, I didn't notice you walk in. Why, nothing's the mat-"

"Oh, darling, why something must be the matter, for you to crinkle your pretty forehead like that. I've also heard you sigh 42 times today, and yes, I counted."

"One can't hide much from you, can they?"

"Well, I'm not Perry Mason for nothing."

He slowly walked behind her chair and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why, Perry!"

"Don't worry, Gertie's already left and there's no one else here...hmm it's been a gloomy day hasn't it. Even the one ray of sunshine I was depending on shining up the whole room has been clouded up with gray. Oh now, don't apologize! It's only human of you; you don't ever have to pretend for me." His soft words couldn't help but bring a smile to her face. "Even though we had no clients or major cases, a rarity never before documented, I barely even saw you, surprisingly."

"Would you want us to have another murder case on our hands, forcing us to be on our toes till the wee hours of the morn, then?"

"No, not really, unless that's the only way we can be in each other's presence...I missed you."

"Me? But I was here the whole day?"

"Yes, but I missed seeing you bustling around in my office." He then gave her slow and gentle kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, all the weight in her heavy heart dissipated. Even all the gloom in the office had suddenly fled; although it was still pouring outside with no sun insight, her own beloved sun was beside her all along. She gently stroked Perry's thick arms draped around her shoulders. Strong arms-like the man who owned them-were as unwavering as a tree, a weather-beaten tree with a massive trunk and deep foundational roots that couldn't be swayed so easily, a tree she could always rely on, lean on for support. She brushed her cheek lovingly on his arms, kissing those big sturdy hands of his. He smiled, his big blue eyes crinkling, sparkling.

"Now, Ms. Street, would you care to accompany me to Madame Lovell's Place for some dinner?"

"Why, I would like that very much. But wait." She remembered her awful outfit as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror in the hall.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I look terrible."

"You? Look terrible? Quite an oxymoron, don't you think? Now, your hair may look different, but it looks nice. And your blouse is just the prettiest shade of green. Brings out the light highlights in your hair and the golden speckles in your beautiful hazel eyes. But, if you really want, we can go to my apartment, and I can cook something up, if that would please you?"

She looked at herself for a while in the mirror, taking in what Perry had just said, smiling at how the words seemed to warm up her soul.

"A quiet evening alone, that would please me lots, Counselor…...Perry...hmm...thank you...for everything."

He smiled again as he kissed her forehead. "No need to thank me. For you, anything." Perry helped her put her coat on, and lovingly held her elbow the way he usually did as he guided out to his car. It may have been a gloomy day, but like Hamilton Burger, it was no match for the force which was this man, her man, Perry Mason.


End file.
